Typically, when transferring fluids from a container, it is necessary either to attach a pouring spout to the container or to insert a funnel into the receiving vessel to prevent unwanted spillage. Such transfer methods are commonly used to deliver fluids such as motor oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, and gasoline additives to an automobile. A common problem when using transfer devices such as a pouring spout or a funnel to transfer such fluids is that a user must locate, clean, and dry the transfer device to avoid contamination of the fluid during transfer to the receiving vessel. The user must also select a transfer device of an appropriate size and shape to enable the transfer of fluids without spillage.
Thus, there is a need for an improved pouring spout for a container to facilitate the easy and clean transfer of pourable materials from a container.